thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
James Westfall
Introduction James "Jimmy" Westfall (aka Tex) is a former member of the Death Dealers MC. Biography Early Life & Education James Westfall was born November 15th, 1978 in Fort Worth, Texas. As a youth, Westfall ran a bit with a bad crowd, and was picked up a few times as a juvenile for various misdemeanors. With the help of his grandfather, a pastor, he was finally able to turn his outlook around and focus on school. Westfall graduated high school and attended college, studying history - a subject he gained interest in from his grandfather's stories. Career After obtaining a Bachelor's degree in History in 2000, Westfall taught Social Studies and History at the elementary and middle school level. Westfall enjoyed teaching, but was laid off due to district budget cuts in 2010. He struggled to find work for a year before working in the mortgage industry, but was laid off in 2016 when his job was outsourced overseas. After struggling for another year to find work, Westfall began to sell pot to support his family. Relationships In college, Westfall began dating Jackie Evans, who he married in 2000 when he began teaching. Their daughter, Olivia, was born in 2006. While James struggled to find work after two layoffs, he and Jackie began to grow apart. They amicably ended their marriage in 2016. Jackie and Olivia moved to Houston to be closer to Jackie's parents. In December of 2018, James and Jackie remarried. Though they parted amicably, Westfall considers himself a failure as a husband and laments that the two became emotionally distant from one another. He has told friends that though he failed as a husband, he will not fail as a father. In addition to Magnus Frank, Westfall is also close friends with Ghoul and Socks. His bond with Socks is particularly strong; the relationship between the two is akin to father and daughter. Before San Andreas In late 2017, James and Jackie were informed that their daughter would need a heart transplant or she may not live another two years. They were told their daughter's operation would cost $1.7 million. After Jackie's insurance, and money scraped together by both families, Olivia's medical bills still hit half a million. Desperate to help his daughter, Westfall headed to San Andreas in an effort to try to make as much money as possible to help his daughter. Los Santos & The Death Dealers Upon arriving in Los Santos, Westfall met Magnus Frank, a reporter for Weazel News. He soon began to work as a morning shift camera man alongside Frank and reporter Camilla Waters. Westfall also began to sell weed in Los Santos and Blaine County. Along with Frank, Westfall met members of the Death Dealers MC (including their leader Hooch) between Sandy Shores and Paleto Bay. Westfall and Franks became fast friends with the bikers due to their common interest in choppers. Westfall's stint as a cameraman did not last long. Though the news team seemed to gel well at first, he eventually parted ways with the morning news team and Weazel News after arguments with reporter Waters. Westfall continues to remain good friends with Magnus Frank. After an attack on Magnus Frank by a gang in Vespucci, and after the murder of a Death Dealer in Los Santos, Westfall became a prospect with the Death Dealers as protection against Los Santos gangs targeting bikers. On August 1st, 2018, Westfall was patched in as a member, going under the nickname 'Tex.' Leaving the State On September 28th, Westfall received a text from Jim Bishop explaining that Grove Street, who had been warring against the bikers in the North, were now being protected by the Gambinos. Thinking gun runners were fully backing Grove, Tex said "Goodbye" to his friends Magnus Frank and Ghoul and left Los Santos to return back to his family in Texas. Westfall explained to Magnus that he wanted to be with his daughter and make sure she still had a father. Westfall returned for a week long Christmas visit with his friends in San Andreas from December 15th to December 22nd, 2018. He informed Socks that he had begun dating his ex-wife Jackie, and that it looked like the two would remarry at some point. Westfall also explained that his family had secured the last of the money needed for his daughter Olivia's heart transplant, and that the operation would most likely be carried out in late January or early February of 2019. Return to San Andreas Westfall arrived back in San Andreas on January 16th, 2018 - this time with his wife Jackie, daughter Olivia and his mother-in-law. After hospital shopping, Tex and his wife discovered that Mt. Zonah hospital in Los Santos offered the same transplant surgery for $50k less than they would get in Houston. Tex moved his family into a rental home in Blaine County and returned to the Death Dealers. On July 5th, 2019 Tex turned in his kutte and stepped down from the Death Dealers after learning the new club president was a former Nomad. Quotes "Oni-Chaaaaan!" "Wife's so nice I married her twice!" Category:Characters Category:Civilian